The Statue and The Compass
by CatherineDuchessofVineyard
Summary: Taking chances is always 50/50, but Marinette find it quite refreshing.


**Author's Note:** Okay, who here loves Luka?! Raised your hands! Just a small story, it's not even that romantic, but please do and review.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and the mentioned song.

* * *

 **The Statue and the Compass**

The music festival went on till nighttime. The usual picturesque streets of Paris came alive even more with music ringing all throughout the city. Concerts here and there were finishing up or just starting, strobe lights glistened the sky with countless of colors and of course, music rang in every corner. Mrs. Anarka Couffaine's boat quieted down after taking a rest while they eat their dinner, just some of Nino's remix playing in the background. Almost everyone already had the chance on the microphone, after Rose's shocking rendition of _'I love Unicorn'._ Everyone there was talking to each other, laughter echoing around them, enjoying the free time they have till the next school day, well, all, except for one; Marinette Dupain-Cheng were quiet, a plate of pizza on her lap and a soda besides her. As much as she want to join the conversation, she was all tongue tied being sandwiched between Adrien Agreste and Luka Couffaine. Adrien was animatedly talking with Nino about something and Luka was quietly eating his pizza, she noticed. She took a quick glance to her right where the raven haired boy was sitting.

" _I guess the Couffaine siblings are reserved."_ She thought, not realizing that her glance turned into a stare, just when Luka chuckled softly again at her.

"Is there something on my face, Ma-ma-marinette?"

Her Ladybug red spandex were put to shame as all blood went to her face. "No! I-um, uh—cereally, not staring—no, I mean, certainly not—not staring."

Luka just tilted his face to look at her better, before smiling. "You're really funny, Marinette. _Cereally,_ made my day."

She squeaked and just wished the box of carton she was sitting on would swallow her up. She saw Alya just smirking at her, she groaned and this time wished she could just jump off the boat and drown. She can feel her heart racing inside her ribcage, and the stuttering—this is all too familiar to her. _"Alya can't be right! I did not just find new statue!"_

"Want another pizza?" The deep yet quite soft alluring voice of one Luka Couffaine echoed. She snapped her head towards her and blushed again. She mumbled a soft no as a reply. _"Get a grip, Marinette! Adrien Agreste is the love of your life! You cannot just forget about that just because a cool and very attractive gu—"_

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Luka unknowingly interjected Marinette's internal mid-rant.

"What? Oh yes! Just uh, thirsty." It's either she was really going crazy or did she heard a hint of concern in his voice but judging by Alya's growing smirk, she heard it right. She sighed a little bit when she saw Adrien was still talking to Nino.

Luka reached over and handed her the soda she was drinking. "Here you go, wouldn't want you to be thirsty."

"Why not?" She can see Alya face palmed at her own stupid question.

Luka just smiled at her. "Well, I haven't heard you sing."

Marinette froze and went wide eyed. "What? Oh no, I can't sing to save my life." Waving her hands frantically in front of her to emphasize that she can't really sing.

"Hmm, for some reasons I find that hard to believe."

Marinette scowled and pursed her lips, hands went limp on her lap. "Why not?"

Luka shrugged. "Musician's instinct?"

Marinette grinned at his response. "Are you telling me or asking me?"

Before Luka could respond, Alya intervened with that sickeningly annoying i-might-have-new-ship smirk of hers still intact on her face. "Actually, Marinette sings like a nightingale."

Marinette gasped. "Alya!"

Luka gave her a sideway glance that made him look kind of sleepy yet really _really attractive_ and she can feel thumping of her heart again. It didn't help with her predicament when Adrien chose this moment to turn his attention on her with his usual blondness, cheery smile and smiling eyes.

"Really? I didn't know you can sing, Marinette."

"I—I'm not, good."

Marinette wished to find a hole and let it swallow her or maybe she could jump in the Seine. She could see the innocent awed face of Adrien and Luka's alluring stare and smile. Her heart quickened its pace and her face feels warm and she knows it's quite red right now. She didn't know if she or heart itself was so pickle minded or she suddenly grew another heart for another boy. Alya, however, was enjoying this, whatever it is. She knew that Marinette would stay loyal or would not forget sunshine child that easily but looking at the the soft looks Luka's giving her best friend, she can't help but like him for Marinette; the guy who realize just how amazing Marinette really was upon meeting her. That soft looks he seems to give her every time she catches him looking at Marinette or that he can't seem to stay away from her more than a few feet or maybe she's just a hopeless romantic wanting something good for her best friend. Marinette has always been a very positive girl but she knew that every time she heard Adrien say that she's just a friend, no matter how grateful she was for that, she was hurting.

"Can I hear it?" Adrien asked, good-heartedly. He really was looking forward to learn something new about Marinette. After spending the day with her albeit because of escaping crazy fans the other day, he realized how brave and awesome she really was. And, he felt like seeing the foursome of Alya, Nino, him and Marinette were really the best of friends, he wanted to know more about her.

"I—uh, don't—"

"Sing with me, then." Luka said, squeezing in their check conversation.

Marinette swiftly look at him. "What?"

Adrien looked at Luka surprisingly too.

Luka, on the other hand, kept his gaze at Marinette before looking at his guitar then back to Marinette. "I want to hear your singing voice, Ma-ma-marinette."

"Like—a duet?"

"Exactly like a duet, but it's okay if you don't want to." He was smiling so softly at her that she couldn't just say no. She looked at Alya if she can help her out but remembering that she was the one who even revealed that she could sing. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Great, any song you recommend?"

"Uh, there's this song I recently heard and like it, but I don't think it's up to your alley?"

Luka put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, what is it?"

"Uh, Rewrite the Stars?"

"From the movie The Greatest Showman." Adrien added and smiled at Marinette. "Nice song choice, Marinette."

She bowed her head, refusing to let anyone show her blushing face. Luka stood up and offered his hand to Marinette. She looked at his hand before grasping and let him help her up.

"Ready?" She could only nod her head.

From the sidelines, Nino whispered something to Alya. "Uh, what did I just saw?"

Alya grinned at him and pat his head. "It's possibly a new statue to a compass." She replied, before standing up and went to Marinette.

Nino looked at her figure in confusion. "What?"

* * *

"Hey girl, looks like you really have a new statue, huh?" Alya teased, putting an arm around Marinette.

"Alya, I told you I'm crazy to only one statue."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! No—uh, yes, wait—I don't know. Adrien is the love of my life but every time I look at Luka I feel like blushing and my heart is racing too!" Marinette groaned, burying her head into her hands.

Alya sighed. "Marinette, you know you are my best friend and I only want the best for you. I know Adrien already has a very special place in your heart but if you're acting like what I think you are acting just try to give it a chance. It could lead you to something new, may it be someone who will be above Adrien's place in your heart or simply just another good friend. Don't let this get you down. Luka looks like a nice guy and I refused to see your dejected face again if you hear Adrien saying you're just a friend."

"Alya." Marinette looked at her best friend, appreciatively. "Thank you."

Alya grinned. "Anything for you, girl. Just give it a chance, okay?"

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath before walking towards Luka. She tapped his shoulders and smile at him. "Ready when you are."

He returned the smile and started the song. Luka was the first one as the guy part of the song was first and all Marinette can think was how talented he was.

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?_

As the song goes on Marinette noticed, especially Alya from where she was sitting, Luka's eyes never once left Marinette and she felt like he really was singing it to her.

 _You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

When Marinette started the girl's part, Adrien was hooked. His eyes never left Marinette too and Nino took a picture of it to possibly interrogate his best friend or tease him about it. After all, if there was a girl Nino like for his best friend, it was the singing fashion designer who luckily was already head over heels for Adrien.

 _All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you_

However, when the two started to sing together and harmonizes perfectly everyone was awed and even passerby stopped to listen to them. Luka even took hold of Marinette's hand and she didn't mind. They were so into it, that everyone thinks they were really the one saying to each other. Adrien was amazed, seriously, but he felt something tug in his heart when the two keep on coming near each other and he doesn't know why. He can't explain it and rubbed his chest, earning a small pinch from Plagg, who was resting inside his inner breast pocket. Marinette's voice enchanted him but there was this thought playing in his mind that he doesn't like seeing another guy singing with her and being perfectly mesh together. He didn't even noticed his eyes changed from awed to a serious glint while looking at the singing duo.

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

The song ended and everyone was already on their feet whooping and clapping but there was this monologue part of the girl that somehow made Adrien want to jump. It was the girl saying that they can't be still be together though she still wants him however, seeing Marinette walking away from the almost embrace position of theirs, made him split into a grin.

He would analyze his thoughts regarding about this later because its still confusing but for now, he wanted to talk to Marinette. He did just that. He walked towards her and with a very big smile he complimented her.

"Wow, Marinette! That is awesome! You're awesome!"

Marinette froze again, before stuttering a welcome to his compliment.

"I can't believe I'm such a good friend with a very good singer!" Adrien added and noticed the sudden though slightly dejected look on Marinette before flashing him a smile.

"Thank you, Adrien." She said softly. She is happy that Adrien thinks that they are great friends and for now that is more than enough. They are still young and a lot of things could still happen that is why she will take Alya's advice and take a chance. She looked at Luka and smiled too.

"I'm glad that I met you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sucks, right? But I just can't help myself, I'm abandoning Adrienette and Marichat for awhile and ship Lukanette. After all, Adrienette is 100% canon, it doesn't hurt to ship something else, right?


End file.
